I missed you
by TheZodiacDragon
Summary: Set in episode 277. Natsu finds Lucy crying in her bed at night. Turns out she had been so lonely when Natsu and Fairy Tail disbanded. But now Natsu has come back to her. It wont stop him feeling guilty though. One-shot.
**Time line: Set in/after the newest episode, 277**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy tail belongs to trollsh-** _ **hiro**_ **mashima. Not me.** ***cries** *****

Natsu P.O.V

It had been a long day. I had demolished the grand magic games arena, took out the " _best guild,"_ met Lucy again,been arrested, been pardoned, and found out that Fairy Tail had disbanded.

Wow.

And still after all of that I couldn't sleep.

I just couldn't process that fact that fairy tail had been disbanded. And the day after i left too! It wasn't my fault, but I still felt guilty.

I needed something to cheer me up, and I got the perfect Idea when I spotted the marker pens lying on a desk near me. I chuckled sinisterly as I picked up the pens.

I looked over at happy, but he was fast asleep and I didn't want to wake him up. I tiptoed into Lucy's room by myself.

I walked to the side of her bed and watched her sleep for a second. I felt a blush rising to my cheeks, but I quickly shook it off. I bent down and was about to draw on Lucy's face, until I realised that I didn't have the pen anymore.

I silently cursed. _Must have dropped it when I was blushing… N-not that I had any reason to blush, she's not that c-cute or anything… N-not at all…_

I growled softly at myself as I looked around for the pen. I quickly forgot about though, when something caught my eye.

It was a huge map, laid out on her wall, and covered in newspaper articles, pictures, all connected by string. It was all about the Fairy tail members, all of them, from Erza to Max, from Kinana to Grey to Me. Lucy had been searching for everyone for a year. I couldn't help the guilt that wracked my body as I saw many lines of string connected to the picture of Happy and me.

I heard a quiet sob from behind me, and I turned to see Lucy, with small tears just leaking from her eyes.

She seemed embarrassed to be caught crying and tried wiping the tears away. More replaced them. As she went to wipe them away again I moved forward and pulled her hands away from her eyes.

"Hey now Luce, what's the matter?" I asked her softly, trying not to say anything that would cause more tears to flow.

He didn't like to see her cry, but he had to admit, the tears made her eyes glisten and she had a small blush across her cheeks. He forced down his own blush. Again.

"I-im sorry N-natsu, Its j-just…" Lucy said between sobs. I could tell she was holding her breath, trying to make her sobs seem less wretched and loud. It made my heart lurch.

"Just what?" I said encouraging her to talk. "If someone did something Luce, just tell me! Why are you crying?" I said, turning angry thinking about someone hurting his Lucy in any way.

 _My Lucy? Did I just think that? No, god I didn't mean it like that… just, I mean… I meant it like… Argh!_

 _Why are my thoughts turning this way! I haven't thought about it much before… I must have just missed her, and now I cant stop thinking about her… no, I just missed her, that's it._

"I-its just… Im s-so happy to have found you! I-I was s-so lonely… you left-A-and then Fairy tail disbanded… and I haven't used my celestial s-spirits in ages, except for P-plue… and I've been all a-alone… And we were a team! B-but then you and Ha-happy left me alone…"

Sobs were wracking her body and I felt my heart breaking. _I_ left her, I didn't even think about what Lucy would have felt when both her team and her guild left her! The guilt was over-whelming.

"B-but I'm so glad your back… I- uh.. I really m-missed you," She said, smiling. I was sure she really was glad we were back, and that smile seemed so genuine, but I still felt so bad for leaving her.

Suddenly, a blue burr sped into the room and attacked Lucy. I tensed, ready to alight my hands, when I realised it was just Happy. I must have woken him up.

"Wahhhhh Lucy I'm sorrrryyyyy!" he wailed into Lucy's chest, sobbing harder than her. He must have heard everything.

Lucy smiled though, and rubbed Happy's head. I felt so guilty about how lonely she must have been, I leant in and wrapped my arms around her, leaning my head on her shoulder. Her scent smelt nice, I really missed it.

I could see a blush right across Lucy's face, and I was sure my face was tinged red too, but I didn't care. If she was lonely, hugs were the best way to go.

We may have stayed in that position a bit too long. Well, long enough for Happy to calm down and go back to his usual self.

"You liiiikke her!" The exceed said, hovering next to them. If my face hadn't been red before, it definitely was now. I broke apart from Lucy, ignoring the cold air where her body just was.

"Tch, no way cat!" I yelled at him. Happy just grinned.

"You dooo! You wouldn't stoop talking about her on our training trip and asking what she would do if she were here!" The little cat chuckled.

I didn't deny it. "I wasn't as bad as you! You're the one who cried almost every night cause you missed Carla so much!" I threw the words at him.

Happy's blue fur turned red, though it didn't last long. "Don't bring that up! This is about you and Lucy! And at least I didn't blow up mountains you pyro!"

"Whaa, I don't remember that!" I said, trying to think back.

"You don't remember anything, you are always thinking about food. Food and Lucy!"

"Yeah, well all you ever talk about is fish! And Carla! And catching fish for Carla!"

"Hey-" Happy started, then paused as laughter rang across the room.

I turned to look at Lucy, who was laughing hard at us.

"I missed you guys!" She said, brushing away final tears and glomping us in a giant hug. I grinned at happy over her shoulder. We had missed it too.

We were up for ages talking before Lucy had fallen back asleep. I smiled at her.

"Wow look at this!" Happy said, noticing her wall of newspaper articles and pictures of fairy tail. I nodded.

"Yeah, she was looking for everyone this whole time," I said, frowning at the wall. It was then I decided. I lent out the window and a burst of flames illuminated my hand.

Shooting my fire into the sky outside of the window I grinned as I formed it into a message.

 _Fairy Tail_

"Lets get Fairy Tail back together!" I said determinedly, looking back at the sleeping Lucy.

Happy saluted. "Aye sir!"

 **Was that ok? I feel like Lucy was a bit OOC…**

 **Anyway please fav and review!**


End file.
